Crystals, and 6 Kids Saving the World
by nettograf
Summary: HI! This is a Ami/Taiki, Minako/Yaten and SEIYA/USAGI fic! so if you don't like him, don't read. This is an A.U. fic, 6 kids have to go to another dimension to save another world.CHAPTER 3 IS UP! R+R bye!
1. cHAPTER 1-ANOTHER DIMENSION

A/N Hey! Err....I dunno what to write, I'm making this up on the way and I was going to make it a regular fanfic but, I wanna make this an A.U. (alternate Universe) fanfic. This fanfic is going to be about 6 friends, Taiki, Yaten and Seiya, and Ami, Minako and Usagi. This is in ancient times, let's say a million years ago, on the planet Kinmokusei palace, And thus let our story be-WAIT!!!!! 1) I don't own Sailor Moon. 2) I hope you enjoy the fic, and review! and 3) Signs="Talking" /thinking/ *action while speaking* (A/N) ~scene change~  
*ahem* And thus let our story...................begin.  
  
Chapter 1, Transported to another world??? 6 friends.  
  
"Odango Atama! Catch me!!!!!" a 12 year old Seiya yelled, running around. "Hey you big meany! I am not a meatball head!" an 11 year Usagi yelled as she went to chase Seiya. "Do you need help with problem 1,678???" 11 year old Ami asked, "I don't need your help." 12 year old Taiki said. "Hey! Give me back my poster!!! I like that one!" 11 year Minako yelled. "It was mine first! And besides, I like the imaginary sailor soldiers way better than you do!" Yaten said, sticking his tongue out. "Kakyuu-hime! Yaten stole my poster!" Minako yelled. "Yaten, give her back her poster, no but's, and's or if's." 22 year old Kakyuu said. "Awwww.......yes m'am" Yaten said. "Stop calling me that!!" a scream from Usagi was heard 3 rooms away. "Odango Atama, Odango Atama!" Seiya yelled back. Kakyuu giggled and stopped Seiya when he was running this way. "Now, now Seiya, that is no way to treat the princess of the Moon kingdom." Kakyuu said. Usagi ran up and bopped him on the head with a scroll. "OW!!!" Everybody laughed. "Princess Usagi, that's no way to treat the prince of the Star kingdom either." It was as if they didn't listen because everyone kept bickering, suddenly, Kakyuu came up with a brilliant idea. "You know, they say that, when two people argue, it means that they love each other." All the kids turned to her. "EEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" they yelled, slowly inching away from the other. Kakyuu laughed, /That got 'em/ she thought. Yaten was prince of the Sky kingdom, and Taiki was prince of the Air kingdom. Ami was princess of the water kingdom and Minako was princess of the love kingdom. They all stuck their tongues out at eachother. Kakyuu giggled, "Children" she sighed, The main kingdom was in the middle, The star and moon kingdom were in the front, the love and Sky kingdom wereon the sides and the water and air kingdom were on the back, or front which ever you want to call it. Outside of the kingdoms were many villagers and such. Everyone adored the little kids. But they all knew, soon that they would grow up but not with them, with another princess, in another dimension, but they will grow up all together, each and everyone on the planet wishing them well. Of course, the kids didn't know that, today, they were going to wind up in a different dimension, getting the duty of saving the world they are going to.   
  
~7:45 Moon castle~  
Usagi was in her room in her palace combing her hair and putting it into two braids near the nape of her neck, geting ready for the ball tonight, they didn't know that it was a farewell and goodbye party, and noone let anyone know, if you knew, you knew, but at this ball, everyone was invited, all knowing that that will be the last time they see their beloved princes and princesses for a long time. Usagi looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, using the transporter, transporting herself to the Water princess' room. knowing Minako was there too. "Hi!!!!!"Usagi shouted, they turned around and smiled. The three were the best of friends, god sisters or sisters, one might say. They were always close by to eachother. They were all wearing the same thing except colors. They were wearing a spagetti straped dress that had a small bow on the top and it flared down at the waist. Usagi's was silver, Ami's was blue, and Minako's was orange. They also had sashes around their arms, all white and braided pigtails too.(A/N did I forget to mention Ami has long hair in this fic? Not that I have anything against it, I like it actually, but I want them to look REALLY alike.) "Are you ready to go to the ball???" Minako asked. "Of course" "Yeah." "Good, let's go, we'll be announced there, so look your best!" Kakyuu said as she entered the room, taking them and teleporting into the main castle.   
  
~7:30 Star castle~  
Seiya was in his room, wearing a white shirt and dark blue pants, he teleported to the Air castle, which was obviously in the air and waited for the others to finish up, they were all wearing the same thing also. They smiled and teleported themselves to the main palace. Hoping that they arrived there in time.  
  
"Prince Seiya, Yaten and Taiki of the Star, Night and Air castle." the announcer said as the three boys came down the steps, all eyes were on them, particularly the young girls. They became bored after 2 minutes and decided to look for the girls to make fun of but found that they weren't there yet. About eight minutes later, the announcer announced their coming. "Princess Serenity, or Usagi as preferred, Ami, and Minako of the Moon, Water, and Love kingdom." All the boys in the room adverted their attnetion to the girls walking down the steps, not even noticing all the eyes that were on them. "Oh, my god, that is not them." Seiya said, his mouth wide agape. When, the girls spotted them, Usagi said, "Ha ha, you can't call me meatball head!" scrunching up her nose and making a face. The other princes in the room were jealous that they went to them first. "Oh, yeah, O-dan-go a-ta-ma!" Seiya said, snapping out of his trance. Usagi narrowed her eyes, "I don't even have them on! Meany!" she exclaimed. "Usagi, there are people looking, you shouldn't talk so loud." Ami said. Usagi looked around and blushed. "Oops. *turns to Seiya* all your fault*scrunches nose*" she said. Seiya laughs, "Three Lights, please enter the stage for performance." the director of music says."Well, thats our cue, see ya Odango." Seiya says as he Taiki and Yaten go and sing Search for your love on stage. "As much as I hate to admitt it, they almost sound as good as we do." Minako said. They nodded, when they were done, the boys joined them. "So how did you like our song???" Seiya asked. "It was good, I admitt, but not as good as ours." Minako said. "Riiight. You couldn't sing if your tried." Yaten said. "For your information, Prince Kou, she can, or else, we wouldn't be singing." Ami said. "Your wrong, even if you can't sing you'd still sing." Taiki said. Usagi rolled her eyes. "3 Stars, please report to the stage." came on the speaker. They all just left without saying a word. And on stage, they sang Silver moon, frozen water and just plain love. Since they were mad at them for saying that they sucked, they sang even better than usual and got a great amount of applause. "You know, you must admitt, they are pretty good." Seiya said. "But not as good as us." Yaten said. "Or maybe just as good. Judging by the amount of appluase, they are better or the same as us." Taiki said. The other two turned to them, "But of course we won't admitt it." Yaten said as they approached them.   
  
"Awww....the stupid slow music is next, I don't want to dance with a stranger and there's only two of us!" Usagi whined, not even noticing that they had approached the boys. "Usagi, you know perfectly well that we ALL have to dance and it HAS to be with the opposite sex." Ami said. "I hate strangers!!!!!" Usagi said. "Too bad, I don't really care, as long as they are nice and cute." Minako said. "Right, then there are only three people you could choose from." Yaten said, they turned arouns to see the boys. "Stop right there, I'd rather dance with a stranger than one of you." Usagi said. "Especially you." Usagi said pointing to Seiya."Yeah, I know right, dancing with a stranger or even Taiki is heaven compared to dancing with him." Minako said. "I resent that." Ami said. "Oi! Kakyuu-hime, may we sit this one out, pppplllleeeeaaaasssseeeee!!!!!?????" Usagi asked Kakyuu who happened to pass by. "I'm sorry Usagi, but everyone has to dance. But, lucky for you, the children must put their names in a hat and pick from the other hat and dance with them everytime the slow songs come on." she answered Usagi. "Awwwwwwww at least I hopefully don't have to dance with him!" They all said, pointing to the ones thewy hate most. Kakyuu giggled. "The sighning table is over there. Hurry up, or I'll pick the person you dance with and you won't be happy.Oh, and the boys pick their partner." Kakyuu said. All of them ran to the table and wrote their names into the hat. The girls stepped down and waited for a boy to pick their name and the boys went up to pick. Seiya was up first. He picked a name out of the hat, and his face looked like he was chosen to go to hell. He gave the paper to the man and he read out loud, "Usagi." Usagi turned and looked at her partner and felt like she was in hell too. But unlike them, some other prince's and princess' were jealous. The same thing happened to Yaten, Taiki, Minako and Ami. Soon, the slow songs were on and they all gulped. "You better not try anything." all of them said together, as the boys regretfully held out their hands to the girls as they regretfully took them and they all started dancing, they were all surprised at how right it feeled but dismissed the thought. They danced until the song ended and immediately parted with each other. And parted into boys and girls groups. "It felt really wierd dancing with them." They all said in both boys and girls group. "Let's just hope we don't have to do that again." Usagi and Seiya said. (Remember they are in different groups and apart.) "Let's go out for some fresh air." Ami and Taiki said. "Yeah, I feel nautious." Minako and Yaten joked. Luckily for them, there were many balconies to go out to and they went to the one farthest from the place where they danced.   
  
"So, ......" "..........." "Ummmmm............." "I'm bored." They said. They all nodded. "Attention, due to some problems, we will now play slow songs only, so please get your partner and begin." the announcer said, as both groups had a big look of horror. And soon, after trying not to find eachother, they found eachother. /Damn/ they all thought.   
  
Seiya and Usagi were dancing one of the group dances. "At least you didn't step on my feet." Usagi said. "Do you want me to???" Seiya smirked. "Heck no!" Usagi squealed. "Why can't we just sing instead of dance?! It's so annoying! And we have to keep dancing till 10!!! It's 9 now!" "You make it sound like I WANT to dance with you." "Hopefully you don't" "I don't know who would." "Oh please, you should've seen the looks of the boys behind you!" "Yeah happiness." "You know perfectly well that they were jealous." "Yeah. And I have no clue why." "Yes you do." "Ok, but I dunno why they think that." "You actually got me on that one." "I know this song, it's almost over." "oh, yeah that helps, this one is over, the next one startrs in 30 seconds." "Damn, do you see all the people looking at us???" "Yeah, they are either crazy or blind." "All strangers." "Yep." then, finally the first song ended, but the next started soon enough.  
  
Minako and Yaten were also dancing. "Your not half as bad as I thought you were." Yaten said. "I'll take that as a compliment." "Too bad it wasn't one." "You make it sound like you're a good dancer." "I am." "You aren't and you know it, and I also know, that this is the first time that you have ever danced." "Beginner's luck." "You wish." "As if you're better." "I am." "Am not." "Unlike you, I was trained." "Like that does any good." "For me it does." "You know all the other people who wanted to dance with me." "You know the same or a larger amount did with me too." "Right." "I know I am right. Ami told me, there were a lot more boys jealous than girls, because there is a majority of boys." "You wouldn't know if you didn't ask Ami." "Yes I would, I saw all of the jealous eyes." "Right." "I did." Finally, the song ended. 15 more minutes until the end and the feast.  
  
Ami and Taiki started dancing again. "What did you get for answer 1, 678?"Taiki asked. "50% and 37squared." "You actually got the right answer?" "As a matter of fact, yes I have and I have gotten many correct that you have gotten wrong." "Not many, more like two or three." "You know it was 15." "How do you know?" "Usagi counts it." "She knows how to count?" "You know she does, her IQ isn't much lower than mine anymore." "Right." "I know I am right and you know it too." "Good thing there is only 2min.13sec.and 4 nano seconds left." "Yeah, I can't wait to get away from you." "And I, you." "1 minute." they both said. ".........................................................done." they said again, and right when they said it, the song ended and everyone quickly parted.   
  
"I am never going to do that again." Usagi said as she put her hair down and changed into her princess clothes. "Yeah. Us too." Then, suddenly, the ground shook, and the boys were suddenly with them. Everybody hold on, something big is going to happen, I can feel it!" Usagi said as everybody held hands tightly. Suddenly, they were falling down a whole of different colors, all screaming for dear life and having a not so nice fall.  
  
The first one to wake up was Usagi, she noticed everyone was with her and they were all wearing different clothes. Usagi noticed that she was in different clothes. It was a sleeve-less blue shirt that was a little tight fitting she was wearing a skirt that reached her ankles and it was black. Her hair had returned to the Odangos, tied in a blue ribbon. She was also wearing a wierd silver, short sleeved jacket that went down to her ankles too and finger-less black gloves that reached a little higher than her elbows with black boots that reached her knees. Around her waist area was a silver chains of stars and moons that sloped down at her waist. Next to her was blue bag with silver wings on each side and a golden star in the middle and in her hand was a long silver staff with a moon on top and star tilting/leaning on it. Usagi looked down and rumaged through her bag, finding a necklace that was silver and had a blue star on it that had a bell in it, she wore it. Also, there were these wierd gold peices and ropes, cloths and water. Usagi also found a set of clothes that was exactly like what Minako, and Ami was wearing but a different color. "Woah." Usagi said, looking around, they were in a feild, and there was nothing but grass and the sky was an amazing blue with a sun shining up above.  
  
Next to wake up was Minako, her hair had changed into its regualr shape, which was with a red bow and she was wearing a strange outfit too. She had on a sort of sleeve-less orange sundress which flared at the waist and ended a little below the knees. She also had finger less black gloves and knee high orange boots. She was wearing some sort of red cape that had a hood and was aloud to cover her whole body. "Wow." Next to her was an orange bag with a big pink heart in the middle, with the same contents as Usagi's bag except she had clothes like hers, and Ami's in different colors and a necklace with a yellowish full moon that was meant for night time. Instead of having a staff, she had dagger like things and some wierd orange sword that would be used for magic and wasn't even sharp and had a wierd handle.  
  
After Minako, Ami woke up, she noticed she was wearing different clothes and that her hair was cut short. Ami was wearing spagetti straped dress that flared down at the waist and it was blue. She also had a dark blue cape like Minako. She was also wearing dark blue finger-less gloves and knee high boots. In her light blue bag with a tear drop of water in the middle were also tha same contents having clothes like Minako and Usagi, with a necklace that had the symbol of air on it. Intsead of daggers, staffs or wierd swords, Ami had a bow and arrows, they were both blue.  
  
Seiya was wearing a loose, blue, sleeve-less shirt and cloth-like baggy black pants. He also had a sword, and a silver cape with a hood. He had black knee high boots also and short fingerless gloves and a necklace of a silver cresent moon. He had a bag with a small silver star in the middle and inside were outfits like Yaten and Taiki, and the rest were the same contents as the girls.  
  
Yaten was wearing a loose, green, short sleeve shirt and baggy black pants. He also had a sword and a green cape with a hood. He had black knee high boots and short finger less gloves also. He also had a neckless with a heart on it. He had a bag with a small, yellowish full moon in the middle and had the same contents as Seiya except he had Seiya's and Taiki's clothing.  
  
Taiki was wearing a loose, violet short sleeve shirt and regualr black pants with black boots a little above the ankle and finger less gloves. He had a necklace with a tear drop of water on it. He had a bag with a small symbol of air on it. In hishis bag were the same contents except he had Seiya and  
Yaten's clothes.  
  
"What the........?!"Yaten said, looking at his clothes. "What a wierd place."Ami complimented. "Where are we???" Usagi asked. "What are we doing here??" they were all asking questions that couldn't be answered until a figure appeared, in long sashes like a japanese princess, with aquard hair. "Greetings, I'm Sakura, guardian of Sakoran. The planet that you are on. I have summoned you a long time ago, I'm glad you are finally here. I have summoned you here to help me save my planet, and under your princess, Kakyuu said yes, saying that you loved adventures. You must collect seven crystals, in seven temples, and defeat seven deadly gods. The crystals are Moon, Star, Light, Water, Night, Air, and Love. Each god or goddess protecting the crystal has turned evil, you must defeat them and turn them good again, then, they will grant you the crystal. The crystals hold immense power so you must be careful with them in your possession, there are a lot of other demons and creatures after them, and on the way, you might have to fight them. But, there are some things I may not tell you, Princess Kakyuu had also said that this is part of your training. After a while when you have the crystal, you will recieve greater powers and you might be able to transform into your next three stages. Senshi, Guardian, then Angel. You will have to fight hard and go through many things before you may form allies and such. I wish you good luck, After a while, if you have trouble, I will send my advisor down to you to help you on the way. Be careful saviors, I wish you well. Good bye." Sakura said as she faded away. "Well, at least she answered our most important questions." Usagi said. "Oh, yeah I found a map in my bag, I guess we should use it, we'll go to Hinakari first, it's only 1 mile from here." Minako said as she read the map. "Minako, I think you should let Ami hold the map." Usagi said, Minako turned to Ami, "Holy smokes! What happened to your hair?!" Minako said as she held up the map. Everyone turned to her and their eyes bugged out, and Ami blushed. "Well, I guess it was cut while we came, I don't know really, but I like it, It doesn't get in my way all too mush." Ami said. "Yeah, you look great anyways, alright, c'mon Ames, let's go, of course, you take the lead." Usagi said. Ami nodded and told them to just walk north and they would arrive.   
  
"So, ........" Usagi started. "........uuuuuuummmmmmmm......" Seiya added. "...........uh............." Yaten said. "Oh just start a conversation already! Before we get annoyed and bored to hell." Minako yelled. "Minako! Your not aloud to say such things!" Ami said. Minako pouted. "Soooo how much longer do we have to walk?"Usagi asked. "About 40 yards, you can see Hinakari right over there." Taiki said as he pointed to a big city with large walls and busy markets. Usagi had nothing against Taiki and Yaten, Minako had nothing against Seiya and Taiki and so on, so they were more like friends. "Really?!" Usagi asked as she looked at it. "Ohhh!!!!! Let's go!!!!!!" she yelled as she ran. "Usagi! It's not a good idea to go by yourself!" Ami shouted in protest. "I'll go get her." Seiya said. "After all, I am the fastest runner." he continued as he started after her. "HOLY SHI*!" was heard from Usagi and they all ran faster to see that there was a huge, ugle monster attacking her with acid as she jumped away. "Alright that's it you little!" Usagi said as she took her staff and willed it to turn into a sword and slashed it's head off. "That teaches you to mess with someone who got swords lessons." Usagi said. All of them were VERY surprised, usausally, they wouldn't allow princess' to leanr how to handle a sword. "How did you change it into a sword?" Minako asked. "I dunno, I just willed it to and it did, lets go!" Usagi said as she turned around and started running, Seiya hot on her heels. "Odango Atama! We have to stay TOGETHER!" Seiya yelled. Usagi just turned around, tapping her foot and waiting for them to catch up with her. When Seiya caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't let go, or she would go run again.   
  
When they arrived and a little scolding at Usagi, they entered the city and found that it was like a trademark, and saw a temple all the way at the top of the mountain."So, I think we should go buy some equiptment first, then we should travel to the mountain, my guess is Ami is the only one who can enter." Taiki said, "Yeah, I'll go get the food tablets, I know they have them here, and they aren't much money and taste great." Usagi said. "I'll go get some new clothes so if we run into somebody bad, they might not recognise us." Minako said. "I'll get some other magic accessories, tiaras, bracelets, mini computers, and cloaks."Ami said. "I'll go get some regular everystuff with Usagi, we have to go in pairs." Seiya said. "I'll go get some clothes for us with Minako."Yaten said. "I'll help pick out the computers with Ami." Taiki said, "We'll meet at that post right there." Usagi said, pointing to a light post in the front. "Ok! LEt's go SHOPPPING!" Minako said happily as she grabbed Yaten's arm and dragged him to some stores.   
  
Usagi spotted the stand and bought 1,000 food tablets and some candy for 1 of the 10 gold pieces she had and put them in her backpack, but to her surprise, the bag became lighter and lighter as she wanted it to be and when she put stuff in it it shrunk and when she took stuff out, it went to it's original size. and when her back expanded and did all those things, so did the others."Cool." Usagi said. "So what everyday accessories do you need to buy???" she continued. "Tents and stuff." Seiya replied looking around and spotted a jewelry shop when Usagi did. "Hey, can we go check that out, please???" she asked. Seiya smirked. "Sure, anything fo rthe Odango Atama!" he said laughingly as he got whacked in the head with a bag and dragged to the shop. They were the only two there. "Good morning children, I see you want to buy some magical jewelry. Take a look at that one, you seem to like moons and stars much." the store owner said. Usagi looked at that section, there was a blue pendent with spikes aound that made it seem like a star. "All these items are 1 bronze peice if you would like anything. "May I have that blue star pendent right there???" Usagi asked. Seiya peeked over her shoulder and took a look at it and smiled. "Gee I didn't know you loved stars so much." he said. "I love stars, just not the fact that your will makes them." Seiya chuckled as Usagi payed her. Seiya looked at one of the necklaces too, it was also blue, but it was the moon. "Yeah, and you like moons too." Usagi said. Seiya smirked. "I'd like to take the one with the heart and wings and the moon please." Seiya said. "Ohhhhh, for your girlfriend??? Oh my gosh, you HAVE a girlfriend?!" Usagi said, snickering. "No, just that if I ever liked someone, I'd give it to her." Seiya said. "Riiigggght, and I'd also like that one over there, the one with the moon and star one." Usagi said. Seiya looked at it and smirked, a princess' taste in jewelry is never horrible. Usagi put that one in her bag and put the pendent on, surprisingly, the pendent swallowed the star necklace so it was one, inside the pendent was the almost locket like star, but now there was a moon with it too. "Wow. Thank you sir." Usagi said. As Seiya put on his, it also became together, the Moon and the locket like moon changing into a star and intertwining with eachother. "OOhhhh yours is pretty too!" Usagi said as she gently lifted it a locket off his chest to take a closer look, not noticing the blush on Seiya's cheeks when she did that. "Well, let's go! We have tents to buy!" Usagi said, putting it down and dragging him to the tent store.   
  
Minako was in one of the clothing stores, trying out the clothes with Yaten, his hands full with the boys clothes. "How do I looK???" Minako asked as she came out. Yaten blushed a deep red. "It's ok." She was wearing a spagetti strapped dress that flared at the waist. "Ok, then I'll get these clothes only." Minako said, taking the clothes that she was going to buy for Usagi, Ami, and herself. "So, where do ya want to go now???" "I want to take a look at those bracelets." "Ok!" Minako replied, dragging him there, her cloak flying in the wind. "Wow!!!!!!!" Minako squealed seeing a bracelet like band that was all night time. "I didn't know you liked the night so much." Yaten said as he smirked. "I love the night, the moon and stars are out , it's so romantic. Leave out the part that you're the prince and its perfect." Minako said, Yaten grinned. "I'll take this one, and this one please, Minako looked over his shoulder to see her wanted one that was all hearts and one with one heart and the rest are moons and stars. "I didn't know that you liked hearts so much either, or is it for your girlfriend, if you have one." Minako said, laughingly. Yaten scrunched his nose as he paid for it. Minako also picked two, one with a lot of moons stars and hearts in silver and one for herself. When she wore it, (the night one) hearts appeared on it, and when Yaten wore his, little hearts appeared on his too. "Coool! " Minako said. "Yours is so cute!" she added as she took his hand to look at it but didn't know Yaten was blushing. "Well, lets go to that store over there and get some shoes!" she said dragging him there.   
  
Ami and Taiki had already bought some tiaras, and stuff, then they went to the computer store. Ami picked a computer that was blue and had a teardrop on the fron t as Taiki picked a violet one with the sign of air. They bought it and looked down to see some wrist bands. "Excuse me sir, may I get this one please?" She said pointing to one that looked like air itself was holding it. "I didn't know you like the air so much." Taiki said. "I do, we need it to live, I just don't like that you control it." she said, smiling. Taiki shook his head and bought one that was held by water and Ami smirked. When the salesman gave them their computers, Ami's turned purple half way and the water sign turned half into the air sign. "Cool." And the same happened with Taiki's except opposite. "Oh, let me see what you have on yours!" Ami said as she gently tugged on his hand, her hand over his hand and the other hand typing furiously on the computer, she didn't notice Taiki's face was a deep red. "Wow, well, lets go meet the others."  
  
When they were finally done, it was almost nighttime, they were about to go into an inn, when they heard a scream. "I'll take care of it!" Usagi and Seiya said at the same time, smiled and ran for it, the others, walking behind them. "HOLY!" Usagi shreiked. "Usagi's language has gotten worse." Ami said, but then they saw the monster with a child in custody. "HOLY Shi*!"they all said.  
  
A/N so how do you like it, 6 12 and 11 year old kids, trying to save another kid and stuff? Well, I hope you like it! please review! Bye~!   
  
  



	2. CHAPTER 2-THE WATER CRYSTAL AND USAGI'S ...

a/n Hi again, so how'd you like the first chapter??? Well, thanx for the reviewers, if any, I didn't check yet ^-^;;;/ Well, enjoy the chap-Wait, I don't own sailor moon, enjoy!- ter.  
  
Chapter 2, The first crystal and Usagi's birthday???  
  
Usagi was just standing there, then, she willed her staff to create a shield around the little girl, then she changed her staff into a sword, and ran up to cut of the "thing's" head. Sure, it was a horrible sight to see, but it saved the girl's life. "Wow! That was so cool! Princess Liana want's to see you! Just go to that crystal palace after you retrieve the water crystal at the top of this mountain." the little girl said as she pointed to the crystal blue mountain that had a waterfall with a huge temple over it. "Thank you, we'll be sure to do what you've asked." Seiya said as he patted her head and beckoned for them to follow him. "This crystal is for Ami, I know it, so I'm guessing, Ami s the only one allowed in." Usagi said as they arrived and no girls were successful except Ami, then Taiki tried, and he got in, the other guys tried but failed. "Well, go on, get your crystal." Minako said. "They better be ok." Seiya said. "Oh, don't worry, I planted a device on her bag, it signals if she's in trouble or not." USagi said. "You??? No way, Ami did it." Yaten said. "No she did it, she slipped it in her backpack when she patted Ami on the back, you're just too blind to dsee it." Minako said. They all looked at eachother wierdly.  
  
Inside was beautiful, all crystal, and water, with occasional grass or flowers. In the middle was a crystaline lake that had to angels, each with one wing only, one hand holding the other angel's and the other hand up holding the crystal, which levitated the crystal over it. "Hey, demon come forth, I have come for the water crystal." Ami said. Suddenly, the ground shook, and a woman appeared above their heads. She was wearing ancient roman clothing and had blue scaly skin. "I am Aquila, water goddess. Be prepared to leave injured or die." she said. Ami looked at her and took out her computer while typing furiously, finding her weak spot was her water sign on her forhead. Aquila got annoyed of being ignored and fired. Ami and Taiki jumped away. Suddenly, and un-noticingly, she appeared behind Ami and shot a large amount of water at her. Ami made her bow and arrows appear and shot at her, but Aquila was faster than that, Taiki shook his head and caught Aquila by the neck and hands, noticing that she snapped her fingers before she disappeared but before he was going to do anything, she elbowed him hard in the ribs but he didn't budge. "Shoot now!" he yelled, Ami shot her exactly wear the spot the water drop was and the goddess screamed in agony. Soon after, her demon disguise disappeared and she had unusually white skin, wearing a blue version of the Earth Serenity's cloths. "Thank you for saving me, You deserve this crystal, you may summon me with this crystal to help you fight, (This reminds me of Final Fantasy) I grant you both new powers." She said as two spheres of blue light dissolved into their bodies and she disappeared into the crystal which went into Ami's necklace. Ami found that she could heal, and create/freeze/or take away water at any time and attack with some form of water. Taiki could shoot spheres of water with his hands and liquidify small things. "Yes~!" Ami said as she unexpectedly hugged Taiki. "Hey, I......can't ......breath..." he said as his face turned 5 shades of red. "sorry!" Ami said as she tugged him out of the temple outside and told them her short story with occasional "Are you okay"'s or "Wow" and "Cool!"   
  
"Well, I think we should go to the castle. If anything is wrong, we'll just go kick some butt." Usagi said as she entered the courtyard of the castle. "Yeah." Seiya said. When they arrived the princess greeted them. "Hello, my name is Liana. I have some things I would like to give to you, but I think you should rest first, it's very dark. They all nodded, but when Liana spoke up, their faces paled. "But, there are only 3 beds, and unlike me, my servants pick who goes with who." They all nodded anyway and got led into their rooms, Seiya with ...Ami(j/k) Seiya with Usagi, Yaten, with Minako, and Ami with Taiki.  
  
"I get the bed!" Seiya said as he jumped on it. Usagi looked around and closed her eyes, and the suddenly, a bed appeared next to his. "Move your bed over, I couldn't put it anywhere else." Usagi said, making Seiya amazed, but he moved it anyway, just to get away from her. After they both showered and were sitting on the bed, Usagi frowned and their was water in her eyes, "Are you okay, Odango???" Seiya asked with concern. "My birthday is tomorrow, but, Ami and Minako might not remember, and I'm here with only 5 friends, and without my mother or Kakyuu-hime. We're all alone, 6 kids ages 11 and 12, in a dimension in which we've never even heard of, and now we have to save it, and now, it's June 29, the day right before my birthday, and everyone else's may come soon." Usagi said, crying a little. "I....I miss Kakyuu-hime and mother." Usagi said, rubbing the tears from her eyes. Seiya looked at her, he never thought about it, and he became sad too, he moved over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, slightly hugging her, while she cried and became a little surprised when she leaned on his chest , soon, her cries became sobs, and soon she fell asleep, what they both didn't notice was their necklaces glowing. Seiya looked down at her and smiled, she was just like a little baby, she picked her up, although it was hard and put her on her bed and covered her with blankets. He went to the other's rooms to talk to them about it, there was no fun in teasing Odango Atama if she was sad.   
  
Yaten and Minako were in their rooms, dressed to sleep too, when Usagi created a bed, she created one for them too. "Tomorrow is Usagi's birthday, and she has to spend it without her mother or Kakyuu-hime, we should through a party for her or at least get her presents."Minako said. "You think that celebrating her birthday is more important than going home?!"Yaten said, looking at her incediously. "Yeah well, if it was your birthday, you'd cry! And I bet you she's crying right now! HEr birthday is tomorrow, and she has to spend it with you three dimwits and Ami and me! How would you feel?!" she said fumed, and that shut Yaten up. "C'mon lets go to Ami's room and plan something." MInako said. Yaten nodded and slowly follored her to Ami's and Taiki's room.   
  
Ami was sitting down on her bed, thinking, "Usagi's birthday is tomorrow, what should I get her, it must be hard for her to spend a birthday without her mother or Kakyuu-hime and only us. "she said aloud. "You think celebrating someones birthday is more important?" Taiki said. "Yes, and you'd know perfectly well that you'd feel horrible too. She loves her mother more than anyone or anything in te world." she replied. Then there was a knock on the door, Ami opened the door to see Yaten and Minako. Then, there was a shout, "Hold on!" then, they saw Seiya too. "What happened to Usagi???" Ami asked. "She's sleeping, more like she cried herself to sleep though." Seiya said, looking sad. They all looked worse than they did before. "Well, lets go take her shopping, then have a little feast with cake if the princess allows us and get her presents." Minako said. "Yeah." they all replied. "As much as I hate to admitt it, it makes me feel horrible to see her sad." Seiya said. "Yeah, she's usually very energetic and happy, or furious." Yaten said, looking at Seiya. "Well, we should get a full nights sleep, Seiya will stay with her while we go ask the princess and get the preparations done." Taiki started. "Why me?!" Seiya said. "Because, me and Ami are the smart ones, and Minako and Yaten are the decorative ones, and you need to become more like friends with her anyway. Anyway, after preparations, we'll dress up, and go do what is planned, and while we are shopping, we can get her presents. Enough said, good night to you all." Taiki said as he pushed everyone but Ami out. "Goodnight, and sweet dreams." Ami said. "Goodnight."Taiki said. Soon, they fell fast asleep, excited to have a party for Usagi.  
  
"Goodnight, sweet dreams." Minako said. "Goodnight." Yaten replied. Seiya walked into the room, to see her still sleeping, he pushed his bed near hers just incase she wakes up crying again and whispered, "Good night Odango." as he went to sleep. During the night, Usagi had rolled over a few times and bumped into Seiya, holding onto his arm. Bright in the early morning, the others set to work as the princess said yes, and Seiya woke up, noticing USagi wasn't there. "ODango Atama?" he asked. "I'm taking a shower." Usagi yelled back, Seiya hit his heart a couple of times as he was shocked, that she might have ran away or something. Soon, Usagi came out, wearing a silver cloak with the hood, a spagetti straped blue dress that flared from the waist and ended a few inches below the knee, she was wearing the knee high silver boots "Y-y-you look nice" Seiya said, taking his stuff and going into the bathroom with a blush of 10 shades of pink and red. Usagi giggled, she went to tie her hair into to low pigtails(unbraided) and sat in her chair, writing in a book that she bought for a diary. Soon, after, Seiya came out, wearing a regular blue sleeve less shirt and dark blue baggy pants with a little above the ankle high boots. He was still a little wet and put his hair into the usual poy tail. "What-cha writin???" he said, trying to look at what she wrote. "It's a diary, I can't tell you what I'm writing, and there's a magic lock in there, so you can't open it. " Usagi said, sticking out her tongue. Seiya and the others had agreed not to let her know that they remembered it was her birthday. "You seem a lot happier than yesterday." Seiya said as Usagi blushed. "Yeah, well, its not that bad, we'll return one day, and I can spend the rest of my birthday with my mom." Usagi said. The others then knocked on their door, finally ready. "Ohayo Usagi-chan, Seiya-kun." Everyone said. "Let's go shopping!" Minako said as she dragged them out. Minako was wearing a spagetti straped shirt and a skirt that went to her ankles and boots like Usagi. and a cloak like Usagi's, Ami was wearing the same thing. Taiki and Yaten were wearing t-shirts and everything else the same as Seiya except the colors.   
  
"Let's go to the clothes shop first!" Minako said, Usagi picked out a very cute outfit, it was a t-shirt that had tiny star around a large moon and a skirt that went to her ankles. When she modeled it, Seiya blushed and everyone said she looked good, Usagi wasn't the type who spent a lot of money, so she only bought that one. Minako quietly snuck away and got her a gown. It was silver, and strapless. The sleeves that were attaches to te dress held it together, and the sleeves were draping down freom the elbow, and there was a fluffy bow on the top of the dress and it was puffy from the waist down, with 3 layers, it was also accompanied by white sashes that hung around the arms and the waist. It also included a tiara. Everyone bought a few things too.  
  
"Let's go to the computer store!" Ami said as she dragged Usagi there. While Usagi was checking out a communicator gadget, Ami went and bought her a mini-computer with a silver star on the front, it had a lot of games but was also very useful. Usagi bought the communicators and gave one to everyone. All the time, Seiya was watching her. /What is this feeling?! Why can't I take my eyes away from her?! Why do I want to-oh my god I actually want to kiss her! UUUUgggggghhhhh, but even if I like her, she'll never like or love me./Seiya thought as a war went on in his head. "Seiya???" Usagi asked as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh, what???" he replied. Usagi giggled and dragged him to the jewelry store where the others were. Taiki bought her moon earrings that can make an identifier appear in front of her eyes, showing the status of people or creatures. Yaten bought her a bracelet, that had a single moon on it. Then, when Seiya got there, he got a necklace with a silver moon , a heart, and stars entertwined with eachother, hoping she wouldn't notice he liked her if he gave her this as a present.   
  
When they went back to the castle, it was late, the others went to their rooms to do some quick wrapping and wrote some cards, Seiya went with them, of the excuse to go ask Taiki somehting. When they were done, they went to the dining hall where only they were allowed in for now and got ready as Seiya went to go get her. "Usa-err....Odango atama, they want you in the dining hall, it's time to eat." Seiya said, catching his mistake. Usagi looked at him wierdly then went. When she went there, she got shocked out of her life when they yelled. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" Usagi had tears in her eyes. "Oh thank you everybody!" she said as she hugged each and everyone of them. "Let's eat, we have a cake ready for ya!" Minako said. After they ate quickly, talking about funny times in Kinmokusei, the cake came. It said, "Happy Birthday Usagi, the nicest friend a person could have."  
  
She smiled and cut the cake as they finished eating, they gave her the presents and cards, she opened Minako's first. "Minako! How much did this cost?! It's beautiful, I don't think I even deserve this!"she said as she gasped. "Of course you deserve it silly!" She opened the cutely decorated card and read aloud, "Dear, Usagi, I hope you have a great time, I hope you like my present, with love Minako!" She smiled and hugged her friend. The next one was the computer. "Dear Usagi, I hope you like my present, you deserve it, I know you've always wanted one of these. With love, Ami." she opened the box and gasped. "Thanks! I love these things!" she said as she hugged her. The next one was Taiki's. "Wow! They're so pretty! And useful!" Usagi said laughingly. "Thank you Taiki!" she said as she hugged him. The box had just said to Usagi from Taiki. Next was Yaten's. "Wow! it's beautiful! Thank you!" she said as she hugged Yaten. Last was Seiya's. "I hope this isn't a prank." she said as she held it away from her and opened it. She gasped. "Oh my god! It's so pretty! Thank you Seiya!" she said as she hugged him tight, making him blush 50 shades of red. Everyone but Usagi noticed and quietly chuckled or giggled.   
  
Then the princess walked in. "I would like to give you these presents, one extra for Usagi. Each princess is supposed to give you something. And my gift to you, are these. She stepped aside to reveal, fire, electric, snow, thunder, and water proof cloaks, 12,000 gold peices, and a tiara that could be thrown for Usagi. Thetiara had a moon with a star in the middle. "Oh, thank you!" Usagi said. "Arigatou hime." they all said. Usagi split everything and teleported them into their backpacks. "You should sleep now, tomorrow, you will have to set off to Tikaria, to get the night crystal. I wish you well. Farewell." Liana said as she left. Usagi gave everyone a hug and she and Seiya and everyone else went to their assigned rooms.  
  
"Thank you for your gift, don't tell anyone, but I liked your best, but I'm going to wear all of them, well carry Minako and Ami's presents." Usagi said. Usagi wore it, and the pendent became small and leaned between the moon and star. Usagi also put on the earrings and bracelet. "I feel like I'm all silver." Usagi said. Seiya chuckled. "Go change in the bathroom, I'm changing here." he said. Usagi nodded and got her stuff and went to the bathroom and let her hair down and changed. "Are you done yet???" Usagi asked through the door. "Yeah." Seiya was lying on his bed, with his hands behind his head. Usagi smiled and skipped to the bed and lied down. "G'night, sweet dreams and tahnks for the present." Usagi said as she kissed him on the cheek, and fell fastly asleep. When she was asleep, Seiya put a hand on his cheek, "Goodnight, Usagi." he said letting her name roll off his tongue. It felt so good to say her name out loud. So, for some reason, he kept saying her name until he fell asleep.   
  
A/N sorry it was so short, but I only wanted this chapter on her birthday and the water crystal. I'll TRY to make it longer next time, review! I hope you liked this chapter, especially Usa/Seiya fans! I just LOVE Seiya! But then again, who wouldn't??? Unless they haven't seen sailor moon or........you know what I mean ^-^ bye!   



	3. Chapter 3- The Dragons and the Night Cry...

A/N WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!! I havent cont, this fic in so long!!!!!!! since.....since....7/15/01!!!!!!!!Well, todays ur lucky day fans, I'll finally cont. it!!!!! Well, I don't own nethin!!! So, ENJOY!!!!!!!tank u for reviewin the other chapters!  
  
Chapter 3: Dragons and the Night Crystal!!!!   
  
After the gang said goodbye, they headed towards Tikaria. "On their way, they saw a small shack, deciding to take a rest, they walked over. An old, but wise looking lady was sitting there, as if awaiting their presence. "Hello, travellers, you've come to buy some dragons??? Tikaria is much a far way from here." She said, taking her crane and walking up. "Wait a minute..did u say ........" Usagi started. ...."DRAGON???" they all continued. "Why yes, this is the old dragon shack, only warriors of much magic can see it. Would you like one??? I know just the ones, but there are only 3 left, they are, quite an endangered species." the olf lady said as she headed inside. 3 little dragons followed her, all about 3 feet tall. The lady took out a flute and played a soft tone, and they grew to their regular size. One was Silver, one was Blue, and one was Gold. "Here, this is the flute that controls their growth, they may become to their normal size as you play, and when they become a miniature size, they are easier to carry, in your backpacks of course. " the lady said, handing Minako the flute. "Um....... thank you miss." Ami said politely. "Oh, deary, I must go now, take care of them for me." The old lady said as the shack disappeared, "Uhhh...........wierd........" Usagi said. "Well, let's take the air." Seiya said as they all hopped on their dragons. The dragons took flight to Tikaria. "........" "........""..........." ".........." "Just say somethin already!!!" a voice said. "Waaaa???" Yaten asked, looking around. "I'm the dragon, kid!!!" the dragon said. "Whaaaaaat?!?!?!" Taiki asked. "And we have names ya know, I'm Blade."the silver dragon spoke. "I'm Hikaru." the gold one said. "And I'm Aqua." the blue one said. "Errr......insteresting........" Ami said as she typed furiously on the computer. The dragons sweatdropped. "Hey look!!! We're there!!!" Minako shouted from the air. "Yay!!!" Usagi said, jumping down from the dangerous height. "Usagi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minako shouted. As Usagi landed swiftly on the floor. They all sweatdropped, forgetting that their mentor, Ranma (teehee, I wanted them to know how to fight -_-;;;) had trained them, and jumped down also, as the dragons, landed, they shrunk and hopped into the girls' bags, popping their heads out. "That a way!!!" Hikaru giggled. They all nodded and continued on their way.   
  
When they entered the town of Tikaria, they were suprised to see everyone half asleep. "Why are they all sleeping???" Yaten asked. "It's the spell that the Night Goddess cast when she turned evil, she decided it was too loud and made it night all the time." Aqua informed. "......The temple is over there." Ami said, starting to walk, they all followed her to a lake, there, they found a temple made of silver, and white marble, admist the darkness, it looked beautiful. Suddenly, without thinking, Usagi pushed Minako and Yaten in. "Hey!!! It worked!!!" she giggled. "Hey!!!!" they both shouted. "Go on, get the-" Taiki started. "Get away from the temple!!! You foolish humans." a figure appeared, the figure was a girl, looking pretty much human herself. "I am Draconia, and my master wants to take over this puny trash of a world, that the oh mighty goddess, Sakura cannot protect, out of my way and give me the Night and Water Crystals!!!!!!!!" she hissed, throwing a blast their way. "Everyone!!! guard the temple openeings!!!" Ami shouted under the destruction. "Fools!!! You are no match for me!!!" she hissed once again. "Minako, Yaten, get the crystals before she destroys the temple!!! We'll teke her on!!!" Taiki yelled. "Arctic Blast!!!!" Ami yelled as she shot an arrow that multiplied and soon turned to sharp, thin ice. "Hurry!!!!" she yelled back. Minako and Yaten nodded and ran inside, where everything was black with little sparks of white. Suddenly, the whole temple lit up. "Who dares awake me from my slumber?! I am Midnight, the Night Goddess!!! And to get the crystal you must get through me!!!" A figure, completely black with wearing only white clothing glared. Suddenly, it disappeared and appeared behind Yaten and kneeled him to the ground. "Yaten!!!" Minako yelled, Yaten got up and tried to slice it, but the sword went through. "How to we stop something we can't touch?!?!" Yaten yelled, trying to dodge her attacks. "We have to somehow turn it into a solid!!!" Minako yelled, then she got it. She took out a little container that had some gassy liquid, and threw it at the goddess, suddenly, it froze, into a solid. "How???" Yaten started. "Hurry!!! She's gonna crack!" Minako yelled. Yaten nodded and took his sword, stabbing straight into the night sign on her forhead, succesfully beaking the evil spell. The darknes that hearded the small village was gone and the sun shown through. Draconia gasped, '"NOOOO" she yelled. But before she dove in for the temple, a sword slashed down on her arm. "AAAAAAHHHHHH" she screeched as she grabbed her now, arm less shoulder. "H-H-How dare y-y-you?!?! We shall meetr again and I SHALL retrieve the crystals for my master!!!" she yelled as she disappeared. Ami, Usagi, Seiya, and Taiki collapsed, and sat down. "Phew." they all sighed, Minako and Yaten walked out. Yaten now had the power to bring the night and cast sleep spells, and Minako can cast sleep spells on a number of people. "Oh my God!!!"Yaten shouted. "Are you all ok???" Minako asked, concerned. They all nodded and fainted as the other two sweatdropped.   
  
When they woke up, it seemed like some guestroom. They had been praised and taken to the castle for rest, because, of course, they fainted. They had somehow......changed, they were in their senshi uniforms, and the boys had armour and cloaks. The dragons popped out of the bags and told them that that was their senshi form, and told them about their broaches and stuff. After they recieved another 2 of the crystals, they'd become guardians, and on and on it goes. They were quite shocked and blushing at the girl's outfits. After the explaining, they were brought to the throne. "So, you are the saviors that have come to this world." Queen Ilana said, taking in their appearances, they had all changed back into their regualr attire. "I'm Princess Ashila, we're very thankful that you've saved us from our slumber, please take these gifts in our grattitude." A little girl about the age of 5 said, pulling in a large wagons with new weapons, and gold. "Thank you, Hime, King, Queen." Usagi said as she transported them into their bags. "No, thank you, saviors." the Queen smiled. They all thanked them and went to sleep. This time, they all shared the same bedroom. "Phew, that was a very tough fight, I hope we never have to do it again." Usagi said as she slumped to her bed in the middle of Minako and Ami's. They all nodded. "Sooooo, next will be Imanaka, ne??? Where we get the the Star crystal???" Usagi asked. They all nodded again. "But there's a rumor, that it's so hot there because a dragon plagues there, and also, a princess that is sleeping because her older brother was lost, and they'd grant us a large sum if we found him." Minako said, reading a paper. "Oh??? So we have to get the crystal, slay a dragon, AND find a Princess' older brother that was lost in the forest??? Our adventure never ends." Yaten said sighing into his pillow. They all hit their heads on the wall and slumped to the floor. "Hey look on the bright side, Sakura said, you liked adventure, so it shouldn't be a problem for you guys." Blade said, snuggling into Usagi's pillow. "This was not what we had in mind.: Seiya said, getting into his bead. "Yeah, well, it would be guilty to leave without finishing our task, as Ranma-san said, "You must have honor, never take the cowards way out, or you'll regret it." Usagi said, trying to copy his voice. "Yeah, and besides, we can do it." Ami said. "With our knowledge and strength, no one can beat us!!!" Taiki said, falling asleep."Yeah *yawn* he has the right idea.......*Snore*"Usagi said, falling asleep, they all nodded wearily and fell asleep.  
  
In their dreams*  
  
"What are all of you doing in my dreams???" Usagi asked, bewildered. "I dunno." Seiya shrugged as they all did. Minako sweatdropped, "Did you ever notice that you guys are wearing your prince and and princess outf-" Minako started. "Hello again, saviors." Sakura said, drifting down slightly. "Well, you've met the enemy far faster than I'd hoped........And sorry to tell you.......I lied. You didn't just have to get 7 crystals........you have to......... ............" Sakura started as they all glared. "Ehhehehehe.........you also have to *ahem* destroy the enemy, meet certain people, and help a lot of people, and with that comes hardship, and the dragons are your guides. And the evil is nearing so, the kingdoms can't grant you boats or airships or anything." Sakura said in a rush. They all fumed and shouted. "WHAAAATTT?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura sweatdropped. "And......well, I'll tell you when you become guardians!!! Bye!!!" She said and they all woke up.   
  
*End Dream*  
  
"Saaaaakkkkuuuuurrrrraaaa!!!!!" they all fumed. "She just pops up and-grrrr."Usagi fumed. They all nodded then looked annoyed, "Now we have to stay longer AND we have to do more work!!! I want to go home........but we can't leave without finishing our duty either." Yaten said, gloomy. They sighed, looking out the window, seeing that the sun was rising, they got up and started to train in the palace arena, like Ranma always did, if they didn't train every morning he'd kill them. They sighed as they finished their normal rounds and started to spar with eachother. Not noticing that a crowd had formed. Suddenly, a flying kick came straight towards Seiya's head and he flew backwards. "Hah!!! I win!!!" Usagi called triumphantly. An applause was heard and they all blushed and bowed. "Well, that was quite an excercise that you have." the King said, laughing myrthfully. "Uhh...thank you sir......." Minako said, transforming from senshi to regular attire. "We'll be leaving soon, is there anything you'd like to tell us about Imanaka before we go???" Ami asked, picking up her bags. "Why, I almost forgot, you must be careful, it is very hot there, and stop by at the forest to see if there are any survivors there that headed for shade." he said as he waved goodbye. They nodded and headed for what was supposed to be a forest, but all the saw was a hefty bunch of dried up trees, some, still having leaves. "Thank God we have Ami for water." Yaten said. "Yeah, we'd die without it." Seiya said. "Arigatou, Ami-chan!!!" Usagi and MInako cried. Ami just blushed and walked. When the dragon that they heard of, that was scorching the city appeared. "The city must suffer for what it has done to my child, I will not let any species of water go!!!" It cried as Ami was transported into his arms and he flew away. "AMI-CHAAAAAN!!!!!" Usagi cried. She started to follow the dragon when an arm pulled her back. Suprisingly, it wasn't anyone she knew. " Don't." he said, he had dark blue hair, that was sort of sticking up, and blue eyes. "It's to dangerous for a girl to go alone." he said. "Let me go!!!" she said, as she tore from his grip to Seiya. "Who are you?!" Seiya asked. The boy looked sort of downcast. "I-I-I don't know who I am, all I know is that he's dangerous, and I belong near this city. You should be ashamed to let your girlfriend run off for her friend like that you fool!!! That dragon isn't a vegetarian, you know?!" he shouted. The remaining 5 huffed and headed for the mountain the dragon was on. "Are you all deaf?!?!" He shouted. "We don't know who you are, but first of all, we need to find a crystal, and second, our friend is up there, if someone as close to us as her was kidnapped you'd do the same, you either follow and help us or leave us alone." Taiki said as he fastened up his pace. The boy sighed and ran to catch up with them.   
  
Where the dragon had took Ami, he dropped her into a pool of water, where others were, mermaids, people who knew how to use water magic, there were over 1 hundred there. "What?!" she screeched. One of the mermaids swam up to her. "I'm Itasha, we are all travelers who wanted to help the fair city of Imanaka but _he_ has caught us and brought us here and although we've tried, we cannot escape, he draws his powers from the star goddess that is nearby. " the mermaid said, glaring at the dragon. There were over a million people in this 'pool'. "He also put a giant rock where the rivers are so that water didn't go to the village, and no one can move that boulder!!!" Itasha yelled. They sighed. "Don't worry, my friends will come for us." Ami said, hoping that they would make it safely. She started to type furiously on her computer and found out that the weak spot on the dragon was the skull on its left front leg. Suddenly, Aqua popped out. "Oy.....how dizzying. Where are we???" she asked. "I don't know. It seems like some dragon's layer, all these people wanted to help Imanaka, but got captured." Ami told her.  
  
Where the others are, they arrived in the cave. "Seiya and Usagi ou two go get the star crystal, and the rest of us will rescue Ami." Taiki said. "But-" Seiya said. "NO BUTS!!! Now hurry before that Draconia comes!!!" Taiki shouted. They nodded reluctantly and ran to the temple. Taiki and the others ran inside the cave. hoping that they wouldn't run into the dragon on their way there. Tripping on a rock and openeing a secret door, Minako congaulated herself as they took that way and arrived to see a whole pool of people who knew about water. Taiki would've shouted, "Ami." If it weren't for the fact that the dragon was sleeping. They all sighed and started to inch their way towards the pool when Ami spotted them, but kept quiet, and made her way to their landing site.   
  
Seiya and Usagi entered what seemed like a fire dome. "Who dares enter my temple, surprisingly, who was able to make it up here without being crushed by my .......pet??? I am Rastar, star goddess, prepare to meet your deaths." A woman with red skin said as she neared them. As their luck became worse........Draconia crashed into the temple, scattered and burned from breaking tha barrior. "I've found you, brats, and this time, your little friends won't be able to save you." She snarled............................  
  
A/N heh, what a great chapter ne??? (dodges out of the way from tomatoes) well, i havent written in pretty long, so dun blame me!!! Hope ya enjoyed!! Syaonara!!! 


End file.
